


protegni

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of the primordials</p>
            </blockquote>





	protegni

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment

In the beginning there was only chaos a swirling cloud of Starry haze , it was like this for a long time till one day chaos was board and decided to make something , so he made the earth mother gaea who was the most sadist little she dog of a goddess.she was the earth but could appear as a human in her human from she appeared as tall pale women with pupiless green eyes and unruly brown hair.   
Eventually my bitch of great -grandmother got lonely so she asked her father chaos for a companion. So khaos created ourabus the sky he had skin which changed during the day and night eith blue with clouds or black with stars (like something my baby sister would draw ) so they met and ouranos saw something in gaeas sadistic smile and souless eyes and fell heads over heels with her .


End file.
